You Know You Love Us
by meesacsws
Summary: Summary is the first chapter. Rated T just to be saffeee!. My version of what the new Clique book P.S. I Loathe You will be like. DempseyxMass, Clam, AliciaxJosh drabblings , Massington
1. Meet The Clique

**Massie Block: **Wasted 8th grade dissing down Derrington and kissing up to Dempsey. Would she ever get the nerve to make a move or would LBR Layne snag the chance first?

**Alicia Rivera:** Spent the summer in Spain _again_. She comes back with her former alpha battery recharged. Could she steal the crown from Massie this time?

**Dylan Marvil: **Went on a high fruit + soy diet over the summer and comes back to BOCD looking ah-mazing.

**Kristen Gregory: **Her dad finally got rich again! Now she has enuff money in her Fendi to buy the Montador and now she's got a major "badtitude". Here's the problem the PC totally doesn't ah-pprove of it. Kristen do us a favor and take that money to buy yourself a new attitude.

**Claire Lyons: **Back together with Cam and the couple is sweeter than the sugar on her beloved sours. But when an unexpected guest moves to Westchester; could this newly fixed couple stay together?


	2. Outfits for the first day!

Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
2:35 PM

"Kuh-laire, quit texting Cam and hurry and pick your outfit." Massie snapped as she yanked opened her closet door. "You are soo lucky I'm even letting you pick from my closet, but of course we wouldn't want the whole school think we lost our alpha touch." Massie forced a smile on her face.

Claire blushed and hurried quickly to grab something. While her friend was in there Massie started to think. All last year she admired and flirted with Dempsey from afar, now as a 9th grader she couldn't wait to make her move. Becoming Dempsey's official girlfriend would make her popularity rise to new heights. Considering he was the new "it boy" and she was the def. "it girl" they'll become the latest "it couple" and those thoughts energized her more than a red bull.

"So, um, what do you think?" Claire pushed a mannequin out that proudly flaunted a: mint green Ralph Lauren pleated tennis skirt, a Ralph Lauren white polo with the signature gigantic horse in metallic pink, and the pink Amore Satin Heel by Ralph Lauren.

"What are we Alicia now?" Massie giggled at the solid RL outfit. "Anyways even if it didn't totally copy Leesh it's a major no-no cause you look like you're about to go have a tennis match. But I do love those heels so keep em'." Massie let out a sigh, being alpha was harder than it looked.

Claire scowled as she rummaged through the closet. Massie took advantage of the moment by sneaking a few texts to Dempsey.

**Massie: Heyyy**

**Dempsey: Hi**

**Massie: So r u totally ready 4 the 1****st**** day of skool?**

**Dempsey: Yea, I can't wait to see the PC again. I spent most of my summer hanging out with Layne.**

"Ehmygawd!" Massie whisper-shouted. Dempsey wanted to hang out with the Pretty Committee again, which really meant he wanted to see her. But Layne? Massie frowned but resumed texting.

**Massie: U hung out w/ Layne Abeley all summer!? Tht totally sucks so much, I would die. ******

She included her infamous smileys to indicate it was a joke, Dempsey didn't exactly get it.

**Dempsey: She's my friend, I mean we used to date way back when I was known as Humpty Dempsey. ******

Massie's heart fluttered he used her smileys too! HE DATED LAYNE ABELEY!?

**Massie: Lol oh I g2g kuh-laire is done **

Massie put her iPhone away as Claire came out in another outfit. She wore a: Kate Spade white pru-top, skinny jeans, and the heels she had on earlier. "That outfit is a solid nine, well congrats Claire your first nine!" Massie shot her a smile and Claire went back to the guesthouse.

"Hey Bean, if you met some hot guy dog and he totally melted your heart what would you do?" Massie asked the tiny pug who replied by mussing up the purple duvet. Massie just glared at the window and prayed that tomorrow:

A. Her friends would be wearing ah-mazing outfits

B. Dempsey would ask her out

C. Derrington would somehow disappear off the face of the Earth


	3. First Day Melt Down!

The Range Rover

On the way to BOCD  
7:30 AM

**Cam: C, I got bad news**

**Claire: ? iz it**

**Cam: I cant tell u now talk to u l8ter ily**

**Claire: oh ily 2**

Claire let out a long sigh and dug into her neon yellow nylon American Eagle Outfitters tote for a sour gummy worm. What could be the bad news?

"Earth to Claire? What are you carrying?" Kristen's voice stung her ears; Kristen reached out and felt her tote. "Nylon?" the cropped blonde crinkled her nose. Kristen fixed her braids and adjusted her brown Juicy sweats. "Mass, aren't you gonna say anything?" Kristen asked as she stared at the alpha.

Massie gave the tote a long hard glare, "What happened to the Louis I gave you?" she asked as she watched Claire's eyes turned a dark blue.

"I-I-I didn't think I needed to carry it." She muttered staring out the tinted windows.

"Well, you do. Thank Gawd I knew something like this was gonna happen," Massie dug into her Juicy beach bag, "here I bought an emergency purse for you." She handed Claire a simple Coach. Claire dumped her stuff into the purse then Massie took the hideous tote and threw it out her open window.

"So Massie any 911 texts from DS?" Alicia asked sweetly as she buttoned up her Juicy Couture leather hoodie so it concealed her white Juicy pintucked blouse. The spicy chocolate smell of Angel engulfed the girls as Alicia moved.

"No." Massie said trying to seem like she didn't care. That was when she hit rewind and gave Kristen a major onceover. "K, are you in _this season's_ designer wear?"

Kristen smiled really smugly and nodded, "My daddy finally got rich, now we definitely live in the Montador. Why Massie, did you need me to buy something for you? I heard about your dad how you guys aren't really receiving that much money because of a certain Lyon."

The suddenly non-Kristen way of talking shocked Massie, "Uh no, sorry, you see unlike you I don't take charity _ever_." Massie gave her a dirty look. It was completely out of Kristen's place to say something like that.

To ease up the tension between the two girls Dylan burped, "Charrrrrity." Claire started giggling and Alicia smiled. Massie, however, was still pissed.

"Thanks Isaac, see you later." As the Range Rover stopped and the girls walked out she waved bye to the family driver until he was out of her sight. "No outfit checks today girls, I gotta go find Dempsey. Everyone walk to the beat of _Don't Stop the Music_. Except you Kristen you wait three beats behind." Massie thought that was a suitable punishment for the blonde.

"Um what part?" Alicia asked as she dabbed some Angel on her pressure points.

" _I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ let it play…._" Massie sang "now one, two, three go!" As the PC walked to the sultry beat everyone standing on the Great Lawn stopped and turned to stare at them. Massie spied out of the corner of her eye Derrington was totally checking her out. She shot him a dirty look and kept on walking.

"Massie I love your outfit!" Allie-Rose gushed, "I heart the purple silk tank with the skinny jeans. So original!"

"Omigosh Dylan your hair looks so good! Did you lose weight?" Martha Belkskin asked.

Dylan stopped and glared at her, "Yeah lost major weight, went on a fruit and soy diet over the summer. Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-no!" Martha said, her eyes wide with fear. The girls kept on walking and receiving compliments. Each time someone compliment Massie, she would bathe in the glory, and then when someone complimented her friends Massie would feel like she's done a good job.

"Claire! Claaaaaire!" Cam started calling out Claire's name… "Oh hey, okay, listen—"

"Cammie, is that youuuuu?!" a hideously sweet voice pierced Claire's ears, a voice that belonged to no other girl except Nikki.

**Okay, here's the deal, I'm going away for about a week so please bear with me. Please & thank yous.! **


	4. Nightmare Before the First Bell

Great Lawn  
BOCD

8:00 AM

"Uh, hi Nikki." Cam muttered. Claire gasped in the distance she saw the Pretty Committee cock their heads to the right wanting Claire to give the details of what was going on. But Claire couldn't even move her jaws let alone send a text.

"Heyyyyy so, I heard about the dumping. So where's Kuh-laire? She musssst be taking this so hard." Nikki looked around searching for some distressed blonde.

"Ahb-viously, someone didn't update that memo, because Cam and I are back together as of this summer." Claire snapped. Nikki was already starting to ruin the first day.

"Oh." Her glossed lip pressed together and glared at Claire.

"Nikki, what brings you to BOCD?" Cam asked desperate for a change in subject, but what Claire noticed was his voice; it was hard and cold and totally unfamiliar.

"Daddy got a job transfer!" Nikki chirped, "Now I come here and more importantly I could be with you." she bragged as she smiled at Cam. Claire turned bright red but still used the conversation between Cam and Nikki as a moment so she could give the infamous camp tramp an onceover. She was a replica of Demi Lovato except without the ah-nnoying gap between her teeth. Her teeth were iPod white and her hair had a long rebellious electric blue streak. The way she talked was a definitely deserved an A plus however as for her outfit…. She was trying to look bold in a mint green C&C California empire top but her ultra straight legged jeans made people wonder how did she manage to put her legs in them without suffocating. Nothing was more of a turn-awf than a distracting outfit. Boring silver flats just ruined the look.

"Claire, you there, I've been calling your name for like three minutes." Cam nudged his girlfriend, "I swear you space out anymore you'll end up like Duh-livia Ryan." Cam joked.

Claire smiled, the Pretty Committee had long since left to go grab lattes but being alone with Cam had its perks. "No, I was just thinking, where did Nikki go?" Claire showed not effort in looking for the Demi Lovato couldn't be.

"She went to talk to the principal, let's go we're gonna be late for homeroom." Cam grabbed Claire's hand and spun her around just to press his lips against hers. Claire giggled but inside she was still boiling from the meet with Nikki.

Hallways

BOCD

8:04

"Cam, I gotta go um I forgot to tell Massie something." Claire said as she started speed walking to her friends. Cam nodded and walked to his locker. "Sorry, he needed to talk to me." Claire apology-blushed.

"So? When was it ah-proved that you had a right to ditch the PC awn the first day!?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, this should make it up to you. I got gossip that is worth at least three points." Claire said loftily. Alicia who was fiddling with the zipper on her Spanish metallic green ankle boots looked up. Kristen's eyes flashed from her average blue to a navy. Dylan continued to pop berries into her mouth but Claire knew she was listening. But it was only Massie who acted like she didn't care. "You guys know that Demi Lovato look alike I was talking to with Cam?" the girls (except Massie) nodded their heads. "Well, that's Nikki."

"Ehmygawd! How could you possibly know this before me?" Alicia shrieked in shock, "I knew there was gonna be a new kid, but I had no clue it was Nikki Logan!" The Spanish beauty applied a thick coat of MAC LipGlass to calm herself down.

"Puh-leez, like that'll make me forget your ditch from us for a camp tramp and your boyfriend." Growled Massie, she tugged on her purple hairstreak.

"Oh come awn like if Dempsey called you over you would have done the same thing." Claire retailiated.

"Point." Alicia giggled. Massie shot her a look and instantly silenced her.

"Speaking of Dempsey." Kristen lifted her lightly gold dusted eyelids towards the alpha's current crush. He waved at Massie, an obvious signal to call her over. An _I-Told-You-So_ smile began to form over Claire's lips but Massie ignored it. Everyone's eyes were glued onto Massie to see what was she going to do, but all the alpha did was drench her lips in green apple Glossip Girl gloss.

"See you bitches later." Massie blew them a kiss and sauntered over to Dempsey.

"Hypocrite!" Kristen snickered into her palm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Massie's heart pounded with each step she took. Dempsey shot her a perfect smile and held out his arms to give her a hug. "Welcome back firecracker." He whispered into her ear.

"Yo Mass!" his voice interrupted her hug and total OMG moment with Dempsey.

"Derrick?" Massie snapped as she let go. "What do you want? Oh I know! Ready to beg for my forgiveness?"

"Not until you say sorry." Derrick growled, "And that wasn't why I came. I wanted to ask you something. Obviously you're a little busy." He tugged on the belt loop on his Diesels.

"Oops too bad Derrick. I'm nawt saying sorry until you apologize." Massie picked imaginary lint off her silk tank.

"Then I guess we'll never make up again." Derrick wiggled his butt at Massie and shot her one last grin before disappearing into the crowd. Then some foreign emotion enveloped the brunette, it was as if part of her wanted to run towards her ex and apologize and hug him but the other part wanted to run after him and give him a big slap. But times have changed, she had Dempsey now and he was her crush _nawt_ Derrington.

"Step away from Dempsey and no one gets hurt." A loud crackly voice blared out over a megaphone. Layne dropped the megaphone and ran towards her crush. "Dempsey-doo?"

"Layney-poo?" Dempsey smiled as the two embraced. Massie's mouth fell open, Layne did nawt look like Layne. She was dressed semi-normal with a black shrunken blazer, neon pink with neon green striped wife beater, a pair of light washed bleached and distressed skinny jeans, and yellow Harujuku lovers. She even took the liberty to dye her hair light brown and give it three bright purple hair streaks.

"Well girls, I gotta go first bell is gonna ring soon and the next thing I need is a pissed off teacher." Dempsey flashed them a smile. The girls waved then started shooting dirty looks at each other.

"Um excuse me Layne, are you some desperate hooker?" Massie snarled.

"Uh last time I checked, no." Layne giggled as she twirled a purple strand of hair.

"Then why were you all over my man?" Massie could already hear the imaginary slapping of palms behind her and _that_ energized her

"Me? Want Dempsey?" Layne scoffed as she readjusted a hello kitty button on her blazer. "If I wanted Dempsey I would already have him. In case you haven't heard from Claire our relationship is strictly professional."

"Then explain, how you totally went Extreme Layne Makeover on yourself." Massie crossed her arms at her chest.

"I don't think I have to explain anything to you. You may be the alpha here, but you're not my mother." Layne shrugged as she walked towards her locker.

Massie gnashed her teeth together in fury and applied three fresh coats of green apple GG gloss. With a light flip of the hair she walked towards the PC who were eagerly awaiting for some news.


	5. Watch the Drama unfold

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

3:15

"What do you mean you _can't_ go Leesh!?" Massie said into the phone as she composed an email for Dempsey. "I've set up these plans since the beginning of today, I double checked with _everyone_ if they could come and you're calling me to cancel _last minute_!?" She was starting to lose it. Then an abrupt knock on her door snapped her back into 9th grade alpha mode. "Come in!" sang Massie. "No not you Leesh…listen just beg your mum nawt to go, this is a real important GLU meeting." Massie hung up on her beta and sighed.

"Hey." Claire smiled; Massie tried to force a smile on her face but with each attempt to show Claire she wasn't upset just made her even more upset.

"Kuh-laire, my life is in total meltdown mode. Alicia just called telling me she couldn't go to tonight's ultra exclusive GLU meeting. Now normally it doesn't matter if she misses one but this one is for an evaluation of today and we need to sort out everything. But her ditching is making me feel like an LBR who hosts a party and every RSVP'd no cause they don't like her." Massie felt like saying to her closest true friend in the PC but she was stuck into saying, "Here, take these CDs load up the CD player in the spa and do me a favor and fill the bowls down at the spa with berries and cream for D, soy crisps for K, worms for you, and grapes for me?" Massie asked as she handed Claire three discs. She felt kind of bad that she was using her friend but Massie knew Claire wouldn't think about it much.

"Sure Mass, so what are you wearing tonight?" Claire asked as she walked to the door.

"Hmm…I'm trying to be comfy casual tonight so probably my new Juicy tank & boyshorts in cupcake pink." Massie typed something into her iPhone and smiled at Claire. Claire knew then she was dismissed. When Claire finally shut the door Massie picked up Bean and said, "I think Alicia is holding something back. Her story about having to help her mom host a party seems fishier than Cam Fisher's leather jacket." The tiny black pug shook and licked Massie's cheek.

**Current State of the Union**

**In Out**

**Lyons Rivers**

**Leather Jackets A's lie**

**Mysterious Camp Tramps Ah-nnoying BoyFriends**

Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

7:35

When Massie Block padded out of her steaming hot shower she was furious. She had received a text from Dylan who told Massie that Alicia was thinking about making her own clique again. At first she couldn't believe it, it was just the first day and already Alicia was 

thinking of leaving. Nuh-thing all day prepared her for this nawt even when Alicia at lunch hinted that Massie was starting to be passé. Of course! The brunette smacked herself on the forehead. She tried to press her brain for more hints about another Alicia betrayal, all she got was when Alicia kept on playing with the zipper on her hideous metallic green boots and tawking on the phone with Olivia Ryan. The thought of Alicia Riveria as her best friend and beta was starting to expire faster than fro-yo in the summer sun.

"Heyyyyyyyy!" Massie giggle-shrieked when she saw Dylan and Kristen. "Where's Claire?" Massie asked when she looked around.

"Probably texting her pwecious Cwammie Wammie." Cackled Kristen in a baby voice.

"Maybe she's pooping out all that candy Cam sends her." Giggled Dylan.

"Or maybe she's right here." Claire laughed as she walked over to her best friends. Massie thought about when Claire first moved here those playful putdowns they always did probably would have sent her straight towards the girl's room with a box of Kleenex. "Hey where's Leesh?"

"Officially nawt the beta of the PC anymore." Massie said simply as she sat on the arm of her favorite leather couch.

"Are you serious!?" gasped Dylan, Claire, and Kristen.

"Wait so who's the beta now!?" Kristen asked her blue eyes shining with desire.

"Nawt you." Massie joked but then she turned serious again. "Have you guys ever noticed that the Spanish biatch has been kicked out of this group more than anyone else? And everrrrrytime she comes back she's automatically beta. Now who could name the times Alicia has been out?" Massie glared at her friends.

"When she tried to start her own group in the seventh grade." Dylan burped in one go. Claire giggled into her palm and gave the red head a high five.

"When she brought her skank of a cousin Nina over her, she tried to play it all cool but she didn't even bother sending the tramp back to Spain!" Kristen growled as she remember how much of an idiot she acted like as she tried to get Kemp to kiss her.

"When she backstabbed us last year for Josh." Claire whispered softly her white blonde hair shown eerily in the lighting.

"Exactly!" Massie said. "So, tonight we're sending her a text telling her she's no longer a beta but still in the PC but the new beta is," Massie paused for dramatic effect, "Claire!" She smiled at her best friend who was beaming.

"Good job Claire, I would've died if I was beta I mean how could a constantly dieting girl fulfill that role?" Dylan said like a good sport proud for the newest addition to rise the ranks so quickly.

"Whatever. Good job Kuh-laire, and a double good luck for how Alicia would tear you up when the biggest walking don't around here usurp her out of her position." Kristen glared at Massie who shot the sport chic a dirty look.

**Kristen: Heyyyy A, howz the party?**

**Alicia: Hola! Party? Oh! Party…itz loco. ******

**Kristen: That's good. **

**Dylan: LEESHHHH!! **

**Alicia: Hola D!!**

**Dylan: where the hell r u!?**

**Alicia: uh…party.**

**Claire: heyyyyyyy**

**Alicia: Buena noches C**

**Kristen: so party deets much?**

**Dylan: yeah, what r they wearin?**

**Claire: and y weren't we invited?**

**Alicia: uh duh, adults only kuh-laire. **

**Claire: o**

**Dylan: lol so we totally miss you!**

**Kristen: cuz we got some bad news**

**Alicia: spill!**

**Dylan: well**

**Kristen: ur nawt the beta anymore**

**Claire: I am ******

**Alicia: says who?**

**Massie: me. Adios Alicia.**

The girls burst out laughing as they snapped/tapped their phones shut. Their laughter rushed through Massie's body like a poison except instead of killing her it made her sparkle. Yet something deep inside her told her that this was going to end up smelling worst than Claire's cheap drugstore vanilla spray.


	6. Oh No They Didn't

**Okay, here's the deal I'm back and totally better than ever. I know some people are a little upset that Alicia isn't the beta anymore. I would private message you & tell you what happens but uh I can't exactly PM an anonymous reviewer. But if you wanna know if she's upgraded read on, if you don't give a rat's ass then stop reading. But besides that keep on those reviews! XOXO**

Rivera Estate

8:01

Alicia's Room

Alicia threw her iPhone onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. She felt like going to her "newsroom" and reporting it but then again that was so seventh grade. She wanted more she wanted alpha, the first time she tried to be one she messed up but now this is the perfect opportunity. Does Massie Block really think she could rule the school with Claire by her side? That girl reeks LBR and hangs out with _Layne_. No one would take Massie seriously at all well, not with someone that should be casted onto Barney & Friends.

"Olivia please." Alicia said sweetly into her phone, as she waited for Mrs. Ryans to grab her ditzy daughter she wondered how BOCD would take it.

"Alicia is that you?"

"Given, hey do you want to be in my clique?" Alicia bit her nails then stopped and paused to check her manicure.

"Again? Um no offense but I thought you were kidding this morning I mean Leesh, remember last time?"

Alicia resisted the urge to rip Olivia's buttery blonde hair out of her scalp next time she saw her. "Duh, of _course _I remember how could I _nawt_?" snarled Alicia as she got off her bed and paced in her room. "I'm tired of being treated like a nobody and being constantly kicked out or like getting replaced. Besides sometimes I feel as if I am being straitjacketed against my own will with Massie."

"Okay Alicia but Kori and Strawberry are so out, they are super ah-nnoying." Alicia felt Olivia sighing into her phone. "I vote for Allie-Rose Singer and Nikki Logan they seem super cool. I mean did you see Nikki's outfit today while she flirted with Cam? Totally rockin'!"

"Nikki Logan? You mean Kuh-laire's enemy?" a smile formed against Alicia's lips. It was the perfect way to crush the PC's new beta. "Done. That is a perfect idea Olivia and Allie-Rose is a great plan too!"

"Well, you know how I do." Olivia giggled as if she knew what Alicia was thinking about.

"Haha, so Olivia don't forget talk to Allie later tomorrow. I'll talk to Nikki, adios!" Alicia tapped her phone off and closed her eyes. Beware Massie Block a new alpha has arrived.

BOCD

7:56

Great Lawn

"Caaaaammmiieeeeeee!" Nikki over-smiled as she ran over to give Cam a big hug. Claire pretended not to notice as she picked at her cuticles. Today Nikki wore an ultra short silver mini with a wife beater; she finished the look with bright pink pleather ankle boots.

"Uh, hey Nikki." As much as Cam loathed Nikki Claire could tell he couldn't resist checking her out.

"Oh Cam, what do you have as a first class?" Nikki chirped as she adjusted a sparkly purple rhinestone covered hair clip.

Cam looked down on the ground and kicked a tuft of grass before saying anything. His green eye seemed to grow at least two shades darker and he took Claire's hand in his. "Biology." He muttered trying to look at anything _except_ Nikki and her trashy outfit. Claire casually adjusted the brown Louis Vuitton scarf tied around her neck. Maybe Cam would notice her stylish outfit. It consisted of a brown and white striped Ella Moss camisole dress (borrowed from Massie) and LV yellow slides. Maybe Cam would even notice how her hair was all feathered out thanks to Jakkob, maybe if she was even luckier he would see how her lips were almost as shiny as the Nikki's silver skirt.

But thanks to Nikki's power to control over Cam's boy-ness, he noticed nothing. Claire felt major jealousy-barf coming up her throat. But now as the new beta of the PC it was so nawt cool to puke in front of your boyfriend. So in a desperate attempt in breaking Cam's stare at Nikki's overly-exposed legs Claire fake smiled and "spilled" the iced coffee she had been drinking onto Nikki. Oops ;D.

She had no idea what was louder then, the sudden silence that enveloped the entire Great Lawn or Nikki's enraged shriek. But in the corner of her eye she saw the PC laughing and pointing at the camp tramp. "Oh I'm sooo sorry Nikki!" Claire lied as she tried to mop up the brown stain on Nikki's top (which just happened to be white). "Here, take this I always pack an emergency shirt just in case." Claire handed her a baggy, holey black t-shirt that said "ORLANDO, FLORIDA" in big sparkly letters.

"It's all covered in holes though!" wailed Nikki as she accepted the shirt with a grimace.

"Well, just throw it over your tank top." Claire insisted.

"It doesn't even match my skirt!!" screeched the Demi Lovato look alike.

"Better than having a coffee stain on a white shirt right?" Claire said innocently over her shoulder before walking away with Cam. "Hey Cam I'll see you in Biology okay? I'm gonna go talk with Massie."

"Yeah that's cool, I need to talk to Derrick about Mrs. Eckler's killer math homework last night." He gave Claire a hug goodbye. "Who the hell assigns homework on the first day?" Cam muttered crossly as he ran to punch his best friend in the arm.

Claire sighed as she concentrated on walking in a straight line, her slides kept on slipping on her feet like new shoes normally did. Massie, Kristen, and Dylan had wide smiles on their 

faces but Alicia was scowling. "Good job Claire!" giggled Dylan as all the girls (minus A) offered her high fives.

"Who knew you had it in you Claire." Kristen said modestly as she slicked on some sheer gloss.

"Is there something wrong Alicia?" Claire raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Whatever." Alicia waved Claire off like an LBR and walked over to Allie-Rose and Olivia. Massie tried to hide her glare as her eyes followed Alicia. She knew something like this would've happened but she guessed she wouldn't have to do much about it. Massie finally decided that whatever Alicia wanted Alicia could get. Besides did she awnestly think that she could be the better alpha? Dream. On.

"Hey Alicia!" Massie called out as she saw her whole future unfold before her, a future that was backstabbing free.

Alicia turned around from what looked like a must have conversation with Allie. She pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Is today Freaky Friday?"

All three girls shared a group eye roll, "Nope, FYI it's a Wishin' Wednesday."

"Then what's making you think you could be me?" spat out Massie she crossed her arms and shot hate rays out of her eyes.

"Nah, Mass she's probably _wishing_ she could be you," Growled Dylan as she chugged down a Red Bull. "All gone!" she burped trying to ease the tension up a bit. But not one girl's face shifted to a smile; between six girls everyone's face was etched into a perma-scowl. Any stray traffic caught between the twenty feet distance by Massie and Alicia was instantly zapped into an uncomfortable spot.

Then the bell rang and as two cliques walked to their separate lockers Massie composed a new State of the Union.

**Current State of the Union**

**In xxx Out**

**Me, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan xxx Alicia, Allie-Rose, and Duh-Livia**

**Wishin' Wednesdays xxx Freaky Fridays**


	7. Bathroom Mishaps and Math Class Mess Ups

BOCD  
Girl's Bathroom  
9:41

Alicia walked right into the bathroom to see Nikki using the rag of a shirt Claire lent her to scrub the large brown stain created this morning. It was the perfect time to snag Nikki. "Heyyyyyy Nikki!" Alicia giggled.

"Shut up," Nikki snapped as she applied more school quality soap to her top. While doing so Alicia noticed the fresh tears sparkling in her eyes. "If you wanna laugh at me get in line. I must have had twenty girls making fun of me today." Nikki frowned as she painted on some hair glitter onto her blue highlight.

"Re-lax. I'm here to help, I'm Alicia, Massie's ex-BFF." Alicia smiled as warmly as she can.

"Oh, you," Nikki sounded bored rather than excited that a super cool person was talking to her. "I've heard about you and your BF Josh Hotz so did you guys actually kiss yet?" There was a glint in her brown eyes.

Alicia flushed she knew Nikki was taunting her but _this_ was so nawt necessary. "Um, puh-leez it's not like I'm a lip virgin." Alicia lied; it was the one thing Massie's actually beaten her at.

"Right and Cam just adores me right?" Nikki stopped applying the glitter and stared Alicia in the eye. That was when the Spanish hottie knew she met her match. "Now what do you want, I have freaking Ceramics now and the next thing I need today is a detention."

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to you know be in my clique," Alicia quickly added, "By doing so you would totally crush Claire by the way."

Nikki pressed her lips together and twirled her blue hair around, "Eh, why not. So, what table are we at?"

"Table 17, once you see Olivia and Allie you know you're there." Alicia was practically glowing with happiness.

"Sweet, see you there." Nikki grabbed the black shirt and wrapped it around her waist. Alicia knew what took her such a long time in here; she was cutting the shirt to act like a belt to cover the stain. Slightly tacky, but it worked. Nikki then grabbed the strip of shirt she didn't use and scraped the glitter off onto her shoulders.

When she left the bathroom Alicia touched up on her makeup and headed out happy. But just when she rounded the corner to her next class she saw something that made her gasp. It was Josh, her boyfriend, with a big sign that shimmered in the halls. But it wasn't the hall that made her heart beat a million times faster it was what it said. **ALICIA RIVERIA IS NUMERO UNO!** Not so bad for Josh, the guy she was just dying to kiss now.

BOCD

Math

9:57

Massie found it nearly impossible to concentrate on square roots when she got Dempsey as her partner. His smile was always from the inside as well as his kindness. But then again, it was also impossible for her to flirt with him with _Layne _glaring at her every five minutes.

**Dempsey: How boring is this?**

**Massie: Incredibly**

**Dempsey: Hey r u doin nething on sat.?**

Massie's pulse suddenly quickened as she typed out a response.

**Massie: No.**

**Dempsey: Wanna like b my girlfriend and go on a date with me then?**

It was the cheesiest thing ever but it passed Massie's high criteria.

**Massie: Ok.**

**Dempsey: 2 what?**

**Massie: Everything. ******

Everything seemed perfect that day, but then the forces in the skies seemed to want to ruin everything. Her phone vibrated as she received a text from _Derrington_!?

**Derrington: Hey**

**Massie: ??**

**Derrington: I need 2 talk to u**

**Massie: If it's 4 wantin me back it's 2 l8te im with D now**

**Derrington: I don't want u back, I just need 2 talk 2 u rlly badly**

**Massie: and I need 2 go shopping rlly badly, ok when?**

**Derrington: mayb this Saturday?**

It was obvious now; the forces up there really were out to get her. Who should Massie choose? Sometimes she wished she wasn't the alpha then she wouldn't have to deal with the pressures of picking the right guy. Derrington was her first boyfriend and first person to be brave enough to return one of her presents. Dempsey was suddenly every girl's dream but _still_ he acted like a total LBR half the time.

**Derrington: r u still there?**

**Massie: o srry mrs.eckler waz looking at me**

**Derrington: cool is this Saturday good then?**

**Massie: r u buzy on Sunday?**

**Derrington: nah its cool with me**

**Massie: then thatll work**

**Derrington: want me 2 pick u up**

**Massie: sure we could double I guess**

When Massie slipped her phone into her purse her heart pounded loudly. It seemed even harder to concentrate to her stringy-haired math teacher than usual. Dempsey must have sensed her tenseness since he looked at her, his face slightly concerned.

"I'm fine." Massie muttered, Dempsey was starting to be a little annoying now.

"Yes Miss Block?" Mrs. Eckler placed her chalk down and placed her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together.

"Huh? Oh nothing Mrs. Eckler just dropped my pencil." Massie looked her teacher in the eye. Mrs. Eckler resumed scribbling numbers onto the board. Would this class ever end? She checked the time on her phone but only to notice that she still had fifteen more minutes left. "This is so gay." Massie muttered as she saw Dempsey sneaking peeks at her. Then a sudden rush of heat made her brain start clicking. Was picking Dempsey really the best thing to do or was this move going to end up like her gloss, dry and pointless?


	8. Broken Hearts and Nearly Broken Heels

Westchester Cinema

Saturday

Waiting for Dempsey

7:35

Massie sighed and tapped her perfectly pedicured foot on the sparkly tiles that covered the Westchester Cinema. After making an agreement that they would meet at _seven_ Dempsey still hasn't shown up yet. "This is wicked gay." Massie mumbled under her breath as she applied yet _another_ coat of Strawberry Soda GG gloss. She checked herself out in the glass; her side part was looking flirty and fresh while her amber eyes sparkled. She had gold dust dusted onto her upper lids and a thin line of dark bronze eyeliner on the bottom lid.

When she left her room around 6:45 to head over here Massie had loved all the gold Tiffany & Co. rings that graced her fingers (the Tiffany metro, Tiffany somerset, and Tiffany signature) however, now they looked a little tacky. Still waiting, Massie adjusted her Alice + Olivia black crystal top and her Dolce and Gabanna skinny jeans. As she stared at her purple sequined Miu Miu pumps she remembered how the entire PC showered her with compliments. But what's the point of having great shoes when the great boy wasn't even there yet?

After about another half an hour of waiting Massie considered calling Dempsey but her inner alpha told her that that would be a bad move. She decided to humor herself by counting all the cash in her purple Nancy Gonzalez croc clutch. Massie got to at least 245 dollars before her iPhone vibrated.

**Dempsey: don't hate me M but I cant come now**

**Massie: ? **

**Dempsey: well, layne showed up & needed help on her math HW **

**Massie: tell her 2 wait**

**Dempsey: cant sorry**

**Massie: then consider us over**

Massie still felt her phone vibrating with probably a billion "sorry" texts from Dempsey. But no one stood Massie Block up, not even the latest it boy. Silently she wondered if the offer from Derrington was still up, maybe he wasn't busy right now.

**Massie: hey, can I come over?**

**Derrington: wat about D?**

**Massie: dumped him, stood me up**

**Derrington: haha yea I guess want me 2 pick u up?**

**Massie: u hav no idea**

**Derrington: (:**

Magnolia Street

Saturday

Derrington's back

8:30

"I can't believe that loser did that." Derrington laughed as Massie recounted the story to him. "How lame, you deserve better." He said suddenly, his face all serious again.

"Anyone you have in mind?" Massie giggled even though her insides were twisting up and her brain was shouting at her for flirting with the boy she hated.

"Nah, hey I wanna show you something." Derrington skidded to a halt in front of his house. He started to turn his denim pockets over. Her heart stopped when she saw a glint of silver.

"Is this why you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow?" Massie whispered in silent awe as she saw a familiar looking, slightly battered purple brooch. "Is that my M pin I gave to you way back then?"

"I promised I wouldn't ever take it off, I've kept it pinned in the inside pocket of my jeans." Derrington mutter-blushed.

"That…was…really…sweet." Massie struggled to say, but she could already feel hot tears going down her cheeks. She never let people see her cry _ever_ and didn't intend on having Derrington be one of the firsts.

"Why are you crying?" Derrington said softly as she wiped her tears away. He was so confused but he had no idea how much Massie hurt inside.

"I have to go." Massie said in a choked up voice, then in a stronger voice, "I still hate you Derrick." Massie then ran she ran despite the fact she might break her heels. But tonight her heart was broken twice once by the guy she thought she loved, and now by the guy who stilled loved her. "Issac!" Massie shouted into her phone once she was out of Derrington's hurt eyes, "please pick me up." She whispered.

Range Rover

Saturday

Really comfy seat

9:10

Massie felt grateful that Issac didn't look at her red eyes, she was even more thankful that when she ran into the guesthouse it was Claire that answered not Todd or her parents. "What's wrong?" Claire asked as her blue eyes widened while she took in all of Massie.

"Dempsey and Derrington, who by the way is now just Derrick." Massie said shortly but then she left nearly as suddenly as she came leaving Claire to wonder really what happened. Claire brushed her pale blonde hair out of her eyes and attempted to assess the situation. But nothing really made sense to her at the moment.

"Oooh, was that who I think it was?" Todd said as he walked in, a wide grin plastered onto his face. "Massie Block, mmm, she's even hotter when she's a mess." He bounced up and down on the worn out sofa.

"Todd, do me a favor and shut up." Claire grumbled as she pushed pass him and went into her room.

**YAY! Okay, this is my wicked major apology chapter for alllll my fans out there (though I probably have like two) I made it as longggg as I thought it should be and I even through a little Derrington love & Dempsey love for all those shippers out there. Hmm, but would would Massie choose? Okay, here's the deal I already got the next chapter ready. But I'm not posting it up until I get at least **_**ten reviews**_**. Okay? LOVE YOU ALLLL!! XOXO**


	9. Operation Massie

**Tada, here's the chapter we're all waiting for. I piled high on the drama and even gave it an inter-clique fight. **_**DO ITT UPP WITH THEM REVIEWSS KIDDDOS**_**!**

**P.S. or as my English teacher says N.B. Most people didn't understand why Massie was crying when Derrington showed her the pin. But Massie you see is conflicted, she can't bring herself to realize that Dempsey totally stood her up (I mean sheeshhh its kinda in the text) so in her heart she still "loves" him at the same time (if you didn't get my HINTS I dropped..i don't think I dropped many though so don't feel stupid) she still loves (note the lack of quotes) derrington very much too. So when two forces conflict (D&D) it tore her apart and caused her to break apart (remember, she was still upset over Alicia too!) Hope that cleared everything up.**

Rivera Estate

Saturday

9:51

Alicia's Room

"OMG! Livia, you for real?" squeaked Alicia as she set her hair in curlers. Today was going way better than she had expected. "Okay, tomorrow it's Operation Massie!" Just about ten minutes ago Olivia forwarded some hawt gossip via Myspace to Alicia.

**Dancerchik2b: heyyy derrriickkk**

**BigD: hey**

**Dancerchik2b: so, whatsup?**

**BigD: nmu?**

**Dancerchik2b: just IMing A, u kno UPC stuff **

**BigD: ??**

**Dancerchik2b: Unbelievably Pretty Committee. **

**BigD: o, so hav u guys tlked to M lately?**

**Dancerchik2b: who? O massie.block? the falpha? **(fake alpha)

**BigD: sure, since u guys r all friendz tell her im srry about last nite**

**Dancerchik2b: wht? U guys hung last nite**

**BigD: yeah and I guess I made a mistake and now its all not so good. We're done ya kno? Wait aren't u guys the PC? **

**Dancerchik2b: byeeeee ;D **

Alicia sighed as she tapped an apology text to Josh for missing out on their Saturday date. Tomorrow she will unleash the full power of the UPC upon all of BOCD. Take that Massie Block.

BOCD

Monday

12:01

Café

"Kuh-Laire, _what_ are you staring at?" Massie demanded impatiently as her amber eyes tracked Claire's blue ones towards, ugh, _Cam_. "Claire, get _over_ it. They're just friends." Massie rolled her eyes and continued poking at turkey burger. Her phone vibrated but she ignored it.

Claire let out a desperate sighed, earlier that day Nikki asked Cam if he wanted to sit with her at lunch. Cam being the good person he was said yes. Silently she had hoped that maybe he would secretly not want to or even act like he wasn't having a good time. But from the looks of how he was laughing as Nikki smeared organic marinara sauce on his face; Claire just knew he was having as much fun as when he was sitting with TPC.

"But they're totally flirting!" Claire said loudly as she was starting to get more and more irritated.

"Yeah, putting food on each other totally screams 'I LOVE YOU'." Kristen remarked sarcastically. The honey blonde finger brushed her hair.

"Whatever." Muttered Claire, knowing she had lost.

"Okay, so back to the prior discussion on Alicia!" Massie called sharply, "Does anyone know what she's up to?"her phone vibrated again "EHMYGAWD, who the hell keeps texting me?" she added.

"I heard she was gonna like humiliate you." Kristen said as she scooped some raspberry fro-yo into her mouth.

"Um, no really?" Massie said adding an eye roll for effect. "I want to know exactly _what_ that little Spanish bitch is planning."

"Maybe she'll pour Kristen's fro-yo on you." Claire offered as she shot a dirty look towards Kristen. It was obvious she was still mad about the sarcasm brush.

"Well, maybe she'll tell the school you have split ends, just like Claire." Kristen shot back.

"How about, tell people you stuff your bra?" Claire growled.

Kristen's eyes widened, "I do _not_!" She screeched. "Why don't you just move back to Ew-lan-dork with the rest of the LBRs, _Kuh-laire_.

But before Claire could get another word in Massie shouted as loudly as she could without other tables hearing her, "ENUFF!" The two girls stopped insulting each other and stared at Massie with a big WTF expression on their faces.

"You guys are giving me a migraine." Massie snapped, "Kristen, Claire is the beta nawt you. So get over it, Claire just do me a favor and shut up."

"_Me_, get over losing out to the best position besides alpha? That'll happen when you get over Derrington," Massie's mouth fell open and gradually her facial expressions melted away to anger then hurt, "Oh wait, I mean _Derrick_." Kristen smirked and twirled a strand of hair.

"You told?" Massie demanded Claire, she tried to keep her voice composed but it broke off a bit at the end.

"I didn't! I swear!" Claire denied shaking her head wildly, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Massie glared accusingly, this was sooo something _Alicia _would do nawt _Claire_.

"But I didn't!" Claire wailed, tears spilling out, inside her head she already could see the behind-her-back texts that were going to start.

"So who did?"

"Oh don't blame her. Everyone knows, it's ahb-vious Derrick told." Dylan said calmly. She had just finished eating and finally began to add to the conversation. She let out a burp, "Excuse me!" she giggled.

"Everyone knows?" Massie whispered, her eyes briefly widening in fear and realizing that this was the work of Alicia. "Guys," she cleared her throat and said strongly, "That was Alicia's revenge." She felt her phone which had just stopped vibrating about two seconds ago. She tapped it on and checked her texts.

**Derrick: wth is goin on! I thought saturday was supposed 2 b a secret! **

**Dempsey: so ur dumpin me 4 derrick harrington? **

**Unknown Caller: 2 timer**

**Unknown Caller #2: whorree much? **

**Unknown Caller #3: haha u got stood up**

**Derrick: y r u tellin ppl!? what happened to keep it on the DL!? **

Massie felt the urge to grab a box of Kleenex and run to the bathroom and cry. She snuck a peek at Alicia who was looking at her straight on to see what her reaction was. Then she looked around her, the whole café was looking for her reaction. So Massie stood up and as a silent filled the glass room she said innocently, "Alicia are you an actress for a triple X video?"

"No…."

"So why are you trying to fuck me up?" **(Okay I think I need to change the rating now to T cause I wanted to say well, the other word for the actress jibe..) **kids around her started to snicker as Alicia turn red and really mad. She could hear the PC laughing loudly.

"Massie Block you—" But Alicia never got what she was about to say out because then a birdlike claw grabbed her by the shoulder.

"That'd be enough out of you Miss Rivera. Imagine, someone like you causing disruption in the Café!" Principal clucked as she escorted Alicia to the office.

"That'd be the Pretty Committee, one and the **U**nbelievably _un**P**leasant _**C**ommittee, ZERO!" Massie shouted as she exchanged high-fives with a bunch of her classmates.


	10. Fro Yo Fighhtttttttttt!

BOCD

Monday

Detention

3:45

"Are you gonna just let Massie win?" Hissed Allie-Rose she picked at her cuticles and kept an eye on their detention teacher Ms. Pringle.

"Opposite of yes." Alicia muttered; she managed to work it out with Burns that the rest of the UPC was to be with her.

"But you basically did!" Olivia snarled, "Now, I'm stuck here serving time for something _I _didn't do!"

"Silence girls this is a detention _not_ a social function." Said Ms. Pringle crisply.

"Like _you've_ ever been to one." Alicia said crossly under her breath. She felt Olivia and Allie snickering. Alicia adjusted her perfect I-will-crush-you-Massie-Block outfit and scowled. She had spent all day over the weekend picking out the pale pink Leifsdottir ruffled silk top **(AN- this shirt is gooorreeegouss check it out on Nordstrom)**, a pair of Trina Turk Harlem tweed pants, and she even managed to snag (from a fake looking blonde) a pair of Betsey Johnson rally pumps in pink. But all of this was being wasted away in detention while everyone else got to admire _Massie _for being brilliant at comebacks and having the coolest shoes.

She saw them at first online way back before they were even available in America; she even bought them from Spain. All Massie did was call them lame and totally tacky. So Alicia was forbidden to wear them. So while Massie earned extra glam points for stealing her J. Renee purple peep toe pumps she got to serve time for almost retaliating to Massie's comment.

"Leesh, we love you to death and all but do us a favor and totally let _us_ crush Block to death." Nikki whispered, her blue hair streaks sparkling in the dusty light. When noticing Alicia not saying anything Nikki shot a look at Olivia while tilting her head.

"Well, I'll be pretty quiet too if I was wearing _that_ hideous horror." She simply said. Alicia glanced at Nikki; the three second once over was enough for her to know that Nikki was a fashion rebel. If her gold Marc by Marc Jacobs boots didn't give her away then her disgusting green Juicy Couture print silk blouse and bought-on-EBay denim skirt that went down to her knees definitely did.

"Uh Nik, O is right. By a laaaaandslide." Alicia giggled, "Your blouse could pass at vintage."

"And I'm pretty sure your skirt already is." Allie added as she bit back a laugh.

"Girls! Quiet." Snapped Ms. Pringle the cranky bleached blond continued to paint her nails bright pink.

"How bout you?" Was all Nikki said before the bell rang.

"Well, girlss looks like we got to go home!" sang Alicia as she embraced the unusual warm breeze that was floating through the air. "I'm so up for getting a mani-pedi and a fro-yo at Pinkberry. Who wants to come with me?" she asked.

"Well, I got to host my mom's semi-annual evening tea." Allie said softly while she smoothed her already perfect hair.

"Ugh, what about you O?"

"I probably can." Olivia said confidently.

"And, you Nikki?"

"Given."

"This is so perf!" Alicia clapped, "Dean, take us home!" she said into her phone.

Pinkberry

Monday

In Line

4:13

"Three green tea fro-yos with raspberries and almond." Alicia told the cranky cashier.

"Alicia, tell her I want mine with chocolate too!" Olivia bounced in her black patent flats.

"Make one of them with chocolate." She shouted at the stringy hair blonde, the girl glared at Alicia as if the thought of adding chocolate was just ruining her day.

"Ehmygawd Leesh _look_!" Nikki said her brown eyes narrowing with dislike.

"Alicia, check it!" Olivia said as she accepted her fro-yo in silence. Alicia whip turned her head around only to be breathing in No. 19 and seeing the Pretty Committee.

"Like ohmigosh if it isn't Alicia." Massie said with mock surprised.

"What do you want _Maysie_?" Nikki mock-smiled back.

"Oh Nikki if only your comebacks were as good as fro-yo!" Claire said cheerfully.

"Bottled blonde."

"Camp tramp."

"Guy, ENUFF." Both Massie and Alicia said loudly.

"We so don't want a fight now Claire." Massie said curtly as she ordered a shaved ice.

"HA! The only reason Maysie is saying that is cause she knows her clique will lose!"

"Excuse me? And what makes you believe the UPC is gonna reign supreme over BOCD?" snapped Massie, "And the name's Massie not _Maysie_ new girl."

"So tough, calling me the new girl." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Massie? Everyone at BOCD knows Pinkberry is basically UPC turf and that Starbucks was _yours_."

"Since when did we follow the rules?" Dylan asked for Massie as she took a long slurp of her mixed berry smoothie.

"So how's your diet going Dylan, or are you and your mom who's, _Merri-Lee Marvil_ still on that fruit and soy thing?" Olivia said loudly, with major emphasis on her mother's name. At least twenty older women turned to gawk at the conversation.

"Shut up, you're gonna ruin my mom's image!" whisper-shrieked Dylan her face turning as red as her hair.

"Oh what's that? _Merri-Lee _is cheating on her diet?!" gasped Olivia in an overdramatic way. "So what is she now? Twenty pounds over? I soo knew they trim some of that fat off camera!"

Before Alicia and Massie could stop anything Dylan had chucked her smoothie at Olivia's face. But unlike Nikki, Olivia retaliated by dumping her fro-yo over Dylan's hair.

"I just got that straightened!" grumbled Dylan as she grabbed Claire's banana chocolate Vivano (they had just stopped at Starbucks) and threw it hard, but Olivia ducked and it hit Nikki squarely on her chest.

"WHAT THE—" Nikki shouted.

"Well, Dylan, your hair now matches Christmas, red and green!" cackled Olivia.

"Nuh uh, you're forgetting the snow!" Nikki pulled Massie's shaved ice out of her hands and smeared it all over Dylan's face.

"Hey, Nikki I love your fake Marc Jacobs! Where'd you get them the BOCD charity night?" Kristen roared as she took her oatmeal (she had just ordered it hot from Starbucks) and scooped some into her hand and flipped it onto the tacky gold boots.

"Kristen! Stop it! Massie control your friends!" shouted Alicia over the commotion.

"No, I think I'm good." Massie said with a satisfy smirk as she took Alicia's fro yo and slammed it into her boobs.

"OUCH!" Alicia tried to remain calm and she glanced over at the counter, no one seemed to notice the mess that was happening right in front of them. Alicia noticed the growing crowd of spectators cheering them on too (mostly guys). So she swiped some clear gloss as fast as she could on and poured Nikki's Red Bull all over Massie's flats.

"That was for taking my shoes." Alicia said, "And this is for the detention!" she took a spectator's half eaten coffee frozen yogurt and poured it over Massie's head with a satisfied look.

"So, Kuh-laire what are you gonna do now, since you can't run and cry to your pwecious Cammie?" Nikki jeered.

"THIS!" Claire laughed as she scooped a gross combination of melting fro-yo, smoothie, and shaved ice and stuffed it down Nikki's blouse.

"EVERYONE PUT THE FROZEN YOGURT AND CONFECTIONARIES DOWN AND YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" shrieked a man's voice. "MY GOD! RACHEL WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS!" he screamed at the suddenly very scared blonde.

"S-s-sorry, sir!" she squeaked, "I didn't know!"

"How do you not notice a food fight that spontaneously happens!?" he bellowed in anger.

"Well, they were quiet." She lied pathetically.

"Two things clean this mess up and you're fired!" He muttered darkly underneath his breath and stormed towards his office.

"Hey Mistaaah can we go now?" Alicia asked.

"What? Oh uh sure whatever." He muttered something about "rotten teenagers" and shut the door loudly behind him.

"Ehmygawd, my mom is sooo gonna killed me for ruining this shirt." Nikki exclaimed as both the UPC and TPC walked out of Pinkberry dripping in fro yo and other frozen treats.

"How much did it cost?" Claire asked so casually that the innocent pedestrians could have thought that they were all best friends.

"Enuff, that my mom would totally ground me. I got it fresh off the website too it's not like it's a fake."

"Saysyou." Dylan fake-sneezed into the air.

"I wonder how much trouble my dad'll throw me in." Kristen wondered aloud as Alicia and Massie dialed the respective drivers.

"No one is going to get in trouble if no one spills." Massie said crisply.

"Really? So you're telling us no one would notice that we're dripping in melted yogurt?" Alicia countered.

"This would've never happened if you hadn't made a new clique." Massie pointed out.

"More like, it would have never happened if you hadn't downgraded me." Alicia countered.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't told Massie you were passé—" Dylan began.

"Shut it." Olivia said.

"Why don't you?" Claire said softly, "Look Massie Isaac's here!"

"Good, now this day can finally be done, done, and done." Massie groaned.

**What would happen to the UPC or how bout TPC? Reviews will be loved! ;D **


	11. Sneaking Out

Kitchen

Guesthouse

Wednesday

7:56

"I'm sorrrrry Layne but I'm _still_ grounded from Monday." Claire groaned and silently cursed her stupid actions at Pinkberry. "I know, I know but my mom said that if I even think about hanging out I get another extra week on groundation. But on the plus side still can have her Friday night sleepovers and I could attend _that_."

There was a slight knock on her door but Claire ignored it, "_Layne,_ for the billionth time you've already used up your two sleepover deal thing. Besides, I hardly think Massie would even let you in next month." The knocking got louder, "Hold on!" Claire shouted then quickly added, "No not you Layne, I got to get the door."

Claire bounced off her bed and opened the heavy door Todd was staring up at her looking guilty. "What Todd?" Claire asked getting irritable.

"Massie's waiting for you by the fitness center." His tone was heavy with guilt.

"Uh Layne, I got to go see you tomorrow!" Claire hung up her pulse racing. This was the second time since getting grounded she had snuck out with TPC.

**Massie: Hurry up! **

**Claire: sorry, L called.**

"Honey where are you going?" her mom asked as she pounded down the stairs in a heavy looking bright pink Old Navy vest

"Just the fitness center, to work out." Claire lied.

"Why the vest?" Judy asked.

"I couldn't find my sweater and it was the first thing I grabbed."

"Want to borrow my sweater?"

"I'm good, bye mum." Claire knew she would've lost major points if she showed up in her _mom's _itchy wool pullover.

"Nice vest." Dylan snickered when she saw Claire's bright orange turtleneck and vest combo.

"And we thought we weren't going to be able to see you in the dark!" Massie smiled warmly. "Okay, so what's the story everyone told there parents, I don't wanna get us all busted."

"My mom thinks I'm in the fitness center."

"Kuh-laire," Massie's voice was oozing with DUH!, "we _are_ in the fitness center."

"My parents think I'm working right now." Kristen shrugged as her eyes darkened a shade.

"Where?" The Pretty Committee asked.

"Er, they think I'm folding clothes at The Scoop." Claire saw Kristen's cheeks reddened.

"The trendy A-list thrift store that I _clearly_ said we couldn't shop at because thrift is sooooo last season?" Massie snapped.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Okay, Dylan what's your story?"

"Oh mine is easy, I'm getting a mani-pedi and straightening session at some new exotic spa in Manhattan."

"And she calls that a punishment?" Claire asked in awe.

"Yeah." Dylan said blatantly.

"What happens when you show up without a straight hair and even more perfect nails?" Massie asked.

"I'll tell her the humidity curled it back up and they totally screwed on my nails." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Okay good, and I told my mom I was going to go help in the backroom at Pinkberry." Massie muttered.

"And you thought the Scoop lie was bad?" Kristen gasped.

"Well, I guess we both lied poorly." Massie said. Then after a short silence they all heard the crunching of frozen grass and leaves.

"Sounds like Birkenstocks in the fall." Dylan scrunched up her celery green eyes.

"Ehmygawd it's my mom!" Claire leapt up, "Hide in here!" She pushed the PC into the yoga mat storage closet.

"Claire you're ruining my hair!" Massie whispered.

"I don't care!" she shouted back, through the crack in the door she saw Claire wriggle out of her grey sweatpants and take off her vest. Then the PC tried not to laugh when they saw Claire struggle with taking off the turtleneck. Underneath it all were blue adidas shorts and a white abercrombie tank.

"Claire!" Judy exploded with happiness when saw her daughter doing crunches over a ball. "Well, honeybun I thought I'd just join you tonight. It must get awfully lonely without your friends." Judy's smile outlined every wrinkle on her face.

"It's alright mom really!" Claire insisted her eyes widening as she shot worried glances over where everyone was hiding.

Judy followed her eyes, "That's a great idea Claire! Let's do yoga! I better go get some yoga mats."

Over in the closet the rest of the PC were freaking, "Masssssss we gotta get out of here!" Dylan whispered.

"No really? I'll figure something out!"

"Massie she's coming really close!" Kristen's voice rose an octave.

Claire leapt over a few exercise equipments and guarded the door. "Mom yoga is so boring. It's like watching _Todd _play video games." Claire said.

Judy stopped and considered this, "Naw, Claire relax why are you jumpy?"

"Well, mom I'm sure _TODD _would love to _HELP_ with our yogaing..." Claire said loudly.

"No need to shout it darling."

"Dylan grab my phone and call Todd!" shrieked Massie.

"Hell-o beaut-ay-full, how may I help you?" Kuh-laire's ah-nnoying brother breathed into the phone.

"Todd, we need your help get your mom out of here!" Massie said in a rush.

"What's in it for me sugar lips?"

"Uh…." Massie searched the PC for help.

"We'll give him a kiss." Kristen said urgently.

"I'll give you a kiss." Massie whispered seductively into the phone. Dylan was shaking with laughter and Kristen was turning red with amusement. Massie ignored them all and started tapping her nails on the wood door.

"Yes! Okay, give me a sec." Then Todd hung up, in the distance there was a loud crash followed with a loud series of swears.

"Mom, what was that?" Claire asked with her perfect acting skills.

"That better not be the oatmeal." Judy said angrily as she whipped out her crappy Nokia and dialed the house. After a few "uh-huhs" and "WHAT?!s" she got her answer. "I better leave, Todd spilt all of our breakfast oatmeal and now I got to clean it up." She smiled sadly at Claire, "I'd hate to stick you here alone but I'm sure that cleaning up oatmeal off the floor is enough exercise for one night." Judy jogged towards the guesthouse.

"Guys you could come out now." Claire called softly she laughed though when she saw Dylan's hair.

"Dylan you look like steel wool." Massie snickered.

"Well, it wasn't my fault it was super humid." Dylan said defensively as she tried to finger-straighten her hair.

"Massie you're hair looks like a bird's nest!" Kristen giggled as she pointed to a random clump on tangled hair.

"Ehmygawd, I just got this blowout!" Massie swore.

"Looks like we're all set to sneaking out?" Claire asked.

"Well, not if you're wearing _that_." Massie said.

"Why? The turtleneck and vest are new."

"But they look gross. Just wear the sweats with the tank then throw the vest over it. Put your hair down and pinch those cheeks." Claire hurried into doing that but then Massie snapped, "Kuh-laire, for the love of Gawd swipe some gloss on. Matte so does not work on you." Massie threw a GG reject flavor (Cinnamon) at her. **(AN- yeah I can't stand the **_**aroma**_** of cinnamon, it makes me GAG)**

"Ew, that smells nasty." Claire wrinkled her nose.

"Better crude than nude." Massie said gently as she swung the heavy doors open and letting in the crisp smell of fall.

"What are we even gonna do?" Kristen asked, her teeth chattering in the wind.

"I arranged a date with Cam for Claire and I'm going to talk to Dempsey."

"What about _us_?" Dylan and Kristen asked.

"I called up Jakkob and _he's_ going to revamp your hair."

"Does he do nails?"

"Done."

"Oh thank goodness!" Dylan danced.

On The Way To Cam's

Land Rover

Wednesday

8:02

Claire closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that was hitting her face. Only her super sucky lying skills would land the entire PC grounded. It started back when she got out of the car, the second Judy saw dripping goo on the hardwood floors she freaked and called every parent. Claire sighed, then after a long steamy shower and series of interrogations the truth was unearthed. But it was by sheer luck that Isaac wasn't informed. She silently wondered if Massie was thinking about what punishment the UPC was getting.

"Kuh-laire shut the windows. Your hair is getting messed." Massie instructed.

"Massie, are you coming with me to Cam's?" Claire asked.

"No, I'm having Isaac drop me at Dempsey's."

"I thought you were over him."

"I am." Massie forced her eyes into Claire's who recoiled a bit. "Right now, things are just really stressful, you know?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…."

The Fisher's

Cam's Room

Wednesday

8:10

"I'm really glad you got out of being grounded." Cam said as he tapped his feet out to a Strokes song.

"Cam! I told you…I snuck out." Claire whispered.

"Sorry must have slipped." Cam smiled but Claire's mind was far from Cam tonight. It was fixed around Nikki and Cam.

"What's up with you and Nikki?" Claire asked casually as she leaned on her boyfriend.

"What do you mean 'what's up with me and Nikki'." Cam yawned and put his arm around Claire.

"I mean, like are you like into her?" Claire muttered, feeling stupider by the moment.

Cam hit pause on his iPod and retracted his arm from Claire's shoulder. Claire bit her lip; she knew she shouldn't have bought this up. "Claire, she's _just a friend_."

"I thought you didn't even like her as that."

"And when did this matter to you? I thought you were over being jealous." Cam muttered as he started up his PS3.

"I am!" Claire insisted, "It's just that…I thought that maybe you like her more." She blushed and took a sip of soda.

"I don't Claire, just relax, she's just starting to come all over me, you know?" Cam said.

"Definitely," Claire murmured as she stared at the dark window.

**Okay, next chap will be Massie's trip, to Dempsey's with a bit of Kristen's & Dylan's spa. **


	12. Alone

Dempsey's House

Dempsey's Front Lawn

Wednesday

8:00

When Isaac slowed down to a stop Massie looked out of the window. Dempsey's house was unlike any house she had ever seen. It looked like a gigantic log cabin with large glass windows. When Massie stepped out her metallic grey Uggs sunk a bit into the grass. When she gazed over towards his door she was relieved they hadn't notice her arrival yet. She bit her lip and walked over to the mini pond in the center of their yard, in its reflection her side ponytail was holding out strong and her Haute Hippie deluxe grey sequined sweater looked great with her black leggings. But color_ was_ missing, so she swiped on some caramel crème gloss and smiled.

**Dempsey: ? r u doin at the pond?**

Massie's eyes widened, she didn't know he saw her. After about two seconds of thinking she crafted a response.

**Massie: y r u even watching? **

**Dempsey: I got the door **

When she looked up Dempsey was already jogging towards her. She silently hoped that the moonlight wouldn't show she was blushing.

"Hey," he puffed out, slightly out of breath, "Aren't you cold?"

"N-n-no." Massie chattered, "I'm f-fine." She tried to steady her voice.

"Listen Mass, this really isn't—"Dempsey said quickly, he stuffed her hands in his pockets.

"D-dempsey, we need to talk." Massie stuttered.

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, follow me buttercup." he took her hand in his and guided her towards his house. When Massie was inside she was engulfed with warmth and it warmed her up to the tips of her toes.

"Your house looks beautiful." Massie said carefully, she was being sincere; there were shelves everywhere in the walls and the fireplace crackled merrily. "Wow, Dempsey what is this?" Massie picked up a delicate looking glass heart; it shone in the light mysteriously.

"Oh my mum was real interested in glass work back when we were in Africa." He shrugged like it was nothing extraordinary.

"I think it's beautiful," Massie breathed and stared at Dempsey's army green eyes, "So how's things?"

"Why are you here, sugar blossom?" Dempsey's expression turned cold and very non-Dempsey like. Massie's hands turned cold and it felt as if all the heat left the room, despite the fire. She had feared that this moment was going to happen.

"So are you with Layne now?" Massie whispered, the fire made his eyes glow with a sinister glare.

"It's complicated." Dempsey tried to stall, "Massie this isn't the best time. I tried to tell you that on the phone but—"

"DEMPSEY!" Layne giggled as she pushed a heavy door opened into the room. She stopped short though and her eyes narrowed when she saw Massie. "Ew, I thought you already put the trash out honey bun."

"Lah-ane, why don't you just go back to that hut you call a home." Massie's eyes scanned Claire's LBR friend. She had purple and black striped socks with black Doc Martens, black denim skirt, and a lime green button up blouse. "And while you're at it, return your Halloween costume back to iParty."

"Why are you so mean?" Dempsey asked as he watched Layne stomp out of the room.

"Puh-leez she _so_ set that one up," Massie said quietly, "Besides, that's me, take it or leave it."

"Well, I guess," Dempsey said slowly his eyes fixed on Massie's, "I'm leaving it." He walked to the door and opened it, then walked back to join Layne.

"Fine then! Take the LBR!" Massie shouted as she slammed the door. The moonlight sparkled innocently over the mini pond and from the distance the very air seemed to shimmer. If only she had noticed these things before, for she would've found them to be beautiful. But now, Massie found them cruel reminders that she was alone for the first time in a long time.

**Eh, def nawt my fav. Chap. I personally think Dempsey is gay and the fact he calls things "Firecracker" pretty much proves it. However, due to the fact that I need to please a bunch of people (or I'll get freakin mobbed by twenty PMs complaining that they hate the shippings) so I have to endure Dempsey, until I could cut him out for good. XOXO review itt bitchess! **


	13. Let's Get a Little Loco Muchachas!

Jakkob's Salon

7:56 PM

Wednesday

"This is the life," Kristen sighed as Jakkob's new assistant, Maria soaked her hands in warm water, "Dylan, I love your hair, why are you giving it highlights?"

"I want it to look more, well exciting. Red gets so boring." Dylan said over her shoulder her she read _Elle Girl_. Kristen rolled her eyes and watched as her nails were painted sunshine yellow.

"Excuze me, Miz Mahvil, but vould you prefer red or dahk brown?" Maria said as she started mixing the colors.

"Surprise me." She replied dryly as she continued to peruse her magazine for the latest diets.

"I can't believe we're actually getting away with this!" Kristen whispered ecstatically as a clear coat was slid onto the yellow.

"I can, I mean who's gonna squeal? Oo, I think I might try this acai berry diet soon."

Kristen opened her mouth to say something but then the glass doors swung open and the crisp spicy chocolate smell of Angel flooded the store. Alicia saw them and she waved to both but then turned her attention towards Jakkob. "Hola, Jakkobbbbbbbb!" she giggled and power-walked to hug the flamboyant man.

"Ahhhh, Ah-leesh-uh!" Jakkob over-smiled but returned the hug. "You look fabbbbulous darling. Now what brings _you_ here?"

"Oh nothing, but I _do_ have a little favor for you." She applied a juicy coat of cherry blossom MAC Lipglass onto her lips.

"Anything for you hun, my Lord, I _love_ those heels!" Jakkob exclaimed in admiration, "Lemme guess, Ralph Lauren?" He asked while staring at the leopard print pumps.

" Given, here take this," Alicia pulled a stack of cash out of her grey taupe Marc by Marc Jacob hobo bag. "Now," Alicia gestured for Jakkob to come closer and she whispered into his ear.

The little man's eyes widened and his lips flat lined. He shook his head rapidly and tried to push back the money towards her. "I am sorry Miss Rivera, such loyal customers indeed, I cannot do that." He said sharply.

But Alicia wasn't fazed if she was it didn't show, "Well, maybe _this_ will persuade you." She pulled a checkbook out and scribbled a few numbers out. "Keep it, and think about it doll-face." She smiled and left the store.

"Mah-ria!" Jakkob shrieked, the assistant instantly stopped working with Kristen and Dylan and rushed over to him, "Take this! I cannot bear to see this." He walked into his office but before he wrote on a heavy piece of stationary instructions.

Before Dylan could shout, Olivia came in dressed in all black and mixed something into her dye. By the time Maria got over the instructions Olivia was out of the store.

"S'sorry 'bout dat Miz Mahvil. Dis vould be over in a few seconds." She said thickly as she worked the dye into her hair. A few hours later Dylan emerged and she screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"THAT BITCH!" She roared in a rage that was reminiscent to when Strawberry would freak out. "KRISTEN MY HAIR IS FREAKING BRIGHT RED!"

"Ehmygawd!" Kristen shrieked, "Your hair looks like Ronald McDonald!"

"This is _so_ going to be exploited on the _Daily Grind_." Dylan fumed and stomped out of the store, but while she was raging she had knocked over the sunshiny contents of Kristen's nail polish all over Kristen. Kristen just noticed when she stood up to follow her friend.

"Dylan! You spilt it all over me!" Kristen gasped; the yellow stained her white sweatshirt and a little bit of it dripped onto her sneakers.

Rivera Estate

9:01

Alicia's Room

"Ehmygawd, Livia, mixing bright red dye into Dylan's hair was brilliant!" Alicia gave the girl a high-five.

"Yeah, and paying Jakkob to keep his mouth shut was perf!" Olivia smiled, "Now, Massie can't blame us, since she has no clue who did it!"

"I wish I could do something about the Kuh-laire and Cam thing." Nikki scowled and took a long sip of Amp.

"Cut all of that blonde hair off." Allie-Rose suggested. She took a tiny bite of a chocolate biscuit.

"Too innocent, I'm thinking total public humiliation."

"A party!" Alicia gasped the idea had struck her hard, "We should host a Back to School party! And we should invite the entire PC, and then _destroy _them."

"Given, and we definitely need to bring their ex-crushes, then you can get a kiss from Josh." Nikki whispered ecstatically.

"It helps if she actually talked to him." Allie replied blithely.

"We talked last night," Alicia lied, "I'm hanging out with him after school on Friday." She made a mental note to call Josh up ay-sap, her Polo luvin' boy toy was going to luh-v that she was tawking to him again.

"That's a total truth." Olivia chimed in to support the alpha, "witnessed it myself."

"Right…." Nikki rolled her eyes and slid her iPod into Alicia's iHome. She turned the volume up high and blasted _Tears Don't Fall_ by Bullet for My Valentine **(A/N-I know author notes that disconnect a story is basically illegal but I have to put this here, so any reviews that tell me what I'm doing is wrong, save your breath ****I FREAKING GET IT!**** I suggest you listen to this song, like the actual song not the accoustic cos its like one of my fav BFMV song out there (even though its kinda old) and it sort of puts you in the story, kthanks for reading…BACK TO THE STORY!) **

"Ew what is that?" Allie covered her ears and buried her head deep into Alicia's comforter.

"Good music, duh." Nikki rolled her eyes and pretended that Alicia's pillows were a drum set.

"It kinda sounds like Andy and his band."Olivia bit her lip and closed her eyes tight trying to picture her pale brother rocking out.

_Your tears don't fall; they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home. Your tears don't fall and crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home. _

"Enuff, Nikki, turn that crap awf!" Alicia demanded, "I'm getting the worst migraine from hearing that poor excuse for music."

"_Excuse_ me? Well, tell me what you listen to then Rivera, the _Jon__**ass**__ Brothers_?" Nikki laughed, "Whatevs, I'm going home. See ya." She turned off her iPod switched Alicia's in and cranked up _Best of Both Worlds'_ by Hannah Montana. When Nikki left her laughter could still be heard throughout the room.

"I so wish I could vote her awf this island." Alicia grumbled under her breath, "Her like punkness bugs me so much."

"Agreed." Allie and Nikki echoed.

"But sadly, I need her to crush Claire. Then I'd drop that loser faster than last year's Juicy sweats." Alicia sighed nonchalantly. In the silence that filled the room after thought after thought raced her mind. What if the party was a total failure? What if no one showed? Or even worst, what if Massie became the life of the party and she was stuck in the background…?

BOCD

7:30 AM

Thursday

"Eh. My. GAWD!" Massie half shouted at one of her best friends, Dylan's hair was such a fiery red she could've passed for a clown; if she had plastered on some face paint and a red nose. "Dylan, what did Jakkob do!?"

"I told the new girl to surprise me, and bam,"

"Surprise." Kristen said flatly. "She was super pissed."

"Ugh, we are so getting that fixed, ay-sap after school. Your mom didn't notice right?" Massie asked nervously.

"No, all she did was laugh and told me that was my punishment."

"Good, I wasn't caught, so I guess we all could go shopping today." Massie felt relieved, that empty space in her heart where Dempsey and Alicia had left her was getting filled with all this happy friend stuff.

"Opposite of yes." Kristen said, "I _need_ to study for my French exam."

"My mom said I have a curfew now." Claire mumbled, she was picking at her cuticles.

"Well, you're taking that study session to go Kristen, Kuh-laire, stop picking your nails" She started to walk away from them, "See you later."

She walked over to her locker but then her iPhone nearly exploded with vibration and blasted loud party music in her purse. She stopped for a second; she knew she didn't have _The Macarena _as her ringtone. Massie checked it; she had received an e-vite to some party. Rolling her eyes in an I'm-so-over-this way, she received invitation texts and emails from LBRs every other week. But the sparkly purple text and vibrant colors and the word _hola_ caught her eye before she could even hit delete.

_Hola! Alicia Rivera would like to invite you to her Back To School…Nawt! party on September 24. The theme is ahviously all Spanish, so loco up the outfits! Bring at the most three of your most closest amigos and prepare to mingle with BOCD's most elite chicos y chicas! Hasta la vista!_

Sudden hate-barf seemed to worm up Massie's throat. Then a dizzy spell enveloped her, she tore out a Luna bar from her Dolce & Gabbana metallic grey tote. After stabling herself up against a glitter encrusted locker she calmed down. Alicia thinks she can plan a party? Massie took another bite of the bar, hopefully Alicia better know how to deal with defeat then.


	14. Lies & Spies

**Sorrrrrrrryyyy! I sorta forgot to update, so much things were happening! I actually finished this chapter ages ago and I just forgot all about it, but then I saw the trailer for the Clique movie and I was like…OH CRAP! Yeah, hope you guys like it R&R**

BOCD

Hallway

Thursday

12:01

When Claire was about to enter the Café she saw Nikki Logan leaning against her locker with a look of sheer bliss across her face. The kind of look that Claire normally associated with alphas, not a wannabe alpha clique; Nikki's face seemed to shift an infinitesimal bit when Claire drew closer.

"Kuh-laire," her voice was sharp and full of attitude, "come here." She waved a ring encrusted hand towards Claire. Claire told her brain to move her feet, even if her heart pounded against it. Nikki had on black skinny jeans with a casually thrown on silver blazer and dark green ankle boots. "J'adore, the hat, by the way." She smiled at Claire's dark purple fedora in the same fake way when Massie compliments an LBR's shoes.

"T-thanks." She managed to spit out, "I like the boots, and green is toe-tally your color."

"So, how are you and _Cam_."

Nikki's falphaness made Claire's inner alpha-betaness squirm. One downside of being popular – you're a wanted woman. "We're fine." Claire attempte to say coolly, narrowing her eyes for effect.

"Oh now charming," Nikki's face twitched and for a second it was as if she didn't find this charming at all, "I got a note from him last period, I think he messed up our lockers by mistake." She tossed a piece of carefully folded notebook paper at Claire.

"Did you read it?" Claire's calm composure was ruined when her eyes started widening. A burst of heat flooded her pits and a quick flash of green apple calmed it down.

"Of course I didn't!" Nikki gasped and she put a hand over her heart as if that she was shocked Claire would even accuse her of that. "Well, I have to go dawl-face. Toodles!" Nikki blew her a kiss and rolled her eyes.

When Nikki walked away with a sly smile Claire's heart beat faster. What evil was Nikki going to perform on her now?

-Nikki

Yes ,I do agree things _would_ be much better. It's getting too hard for me. I don't want her feelings to get hurt, I mean…she's great and all but it's difficult for me to say when, but soon I guess I'll have to drop her.

-Cam

P.S. Yes, her hair does look like a combination of stringed cheese and spaghetti.

Claire's first instinct was to run over to Jakkob's and beg Massie's hair stylist to fix her hair. Her next one was to breakdown and cry. Cam had insulted her, broken her heart, and was going to break up with her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Then she could smell him hovering at her shoulder.

"Hey Claire," Cam beamed at his girlfriend and gave her a hug. But when he saw her face his face dropped and changed into a look of concern, "What's wrong?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!!!!?" Claire pushed past him and half sobbed half ran into the nearest bathroom. Cam stared after her, bewildered.

BOCD's Café

Alone

Thursday

12:51

Massie frowned when she saw Derrington sitting in the heart of the LBR section looking really cozy between two tall blondes. Was she jealous? Course nawt, alphas don't get jealous. Right?

Over by the thespians and tree huggers Dempsey and Layne were sharing fries and oatmeal. They laughed and giggled likethey have been together forever. Layne had on purple high tops paired with black lace leggings. Fake silver jewelry hung from her ears an was looped around her neck. But an unexpected alpha twist caught Massie off guard, Layne had on an Ella Moss grey sweater dress that looked so alpha that if she was an LBR she would've sworn it came out of Massie Block's closet.

She tried to search for the Pretty Committee but then remembered everyone else had a different lunch, so table eighteen (the only purple table in the otherwise renovated Café) was occupied by no one. Normally she saw with Alicia, but since she and Leesh weren't friends anymore that was so nawt an option.

**Derrick: feeling alone?**

**Massie: opposite of yes.**

**Derrick: come sit w/ me, Natasha n Sophie rlly wanna meet u. **

Massie shot an angry _loser_ glare at Natasha and Sophie. Their smile waned and Derrick's eyebrows crashed into each other in confusion.

**Massie: im sooo nawt sittin in LBR land, im skipping lunch**

In quick furious steps Massie left the Café and walked into the bathroom. She pulled out her iPhone and started to online shop. But then a pair of hideous dark green boots stood by the sink. Through the crack in the stall she it was Nikki and it seemed like the Demi Lovato wannabe was in the middle of a fast and furious call.

"Puh-leez, Leesh. Chill, the note was legit; that Ew-lan-dork would never figure out it was about his History Class." Nikki said sharply to Alicia, she was twirling that blue hair streak like it was the next big thing since Miley Cyrus's belly button piercing.

Massie drew her legs up and switched her phone to silent, so Nikki wouldn't catch her if it vibrated. This was major gossip points not only to her but to the entire Pretty Committee, especially her new beta. Her dark gold wedges glowed dully in the fluorescent lights as she listened.

"Duh, of course I set it up. I had no idea that his answer was gonna to be so perfect though. I didn't even have to edit it or white anything out." Nikki bragged.

Massie couldn't help but think about how horrible her black skinny jeans looked with her blazer. But as for the dark grey fedora, Massie decided it did earn some glam points in her book. Then, Alicia must've asked something that made Nikki pissed though because she did the unthinkable. "Um, no! Cam Fisher is _mine_. I don't care if he loves Kuh-laire. They're done, she's probably gonna breaking up with him and then he'd come crying to _me._" Nikki took out bright red lipstick, also known to all gossipers alike that this was the Goss-stick and scribbled in all caps, _Alicia Rivera, Spanish whore-in-training???_ Massie had to cover her mouth so no one would hear her gasp. Then Nikki pulled out a bright pink lipstick (known as the Reply-stick) and wrote in big loopy cursive, _Opposite of no!_ Nikki smirked.

Massie knew that Alicia couldn't place the blame on her since the true alpha's Reply-stick color was dark purple liquid eyeliner and their Goss-stick was sparkly purple liquid eyeliner. It was harder to scrub out than lipstick and always shown with confidence.

"Leesh, I got to go. Some LBR just walked in." Nikki whipped turned her head and glared at Massie through the crack. When she hung up the phone she called loudly, "I can see you Block."

Massie straightened up and walked out with perfect grace. She was so nawt in the mood to get dissed down by a falpha. "Good, now how ah-mazing do I look?" Massie showed off her espresso colored wide legged pants, dark gold wedges, a cream colored cashmere boat neck sweater, and a sparkly brown/gold beret.

"Like an alpha that doesn't know how to back down." Nikki rolled her eyes, "I guess you can't teach an old bitch new tricks."

"Yeah, I guess you can't." Massie sighed sarcastically, refusing to get mocked.

Nikki's expression turned hostile for a second, "Back to your old sneaking lowly ways Block?" she huffed.

"Maybe I am."

"Listen, you tell anyone about this," Nikki gesturned to the bathroom wall of shame where bits of old gossip could still be read and to her phone, "I'll know, and I can assure you that some lie about you will be posted and commented upon." Massie broke into a cold sweat, she half expected maniacal laughter to fill the room. This was beyond evil, keep her mouth shut for this one thing or be silenced forever? Sometimes she wished her alpha rays could burn falphas to a crisp.

"Whatever," Massie called out over her shoulder as she left the room, "maybe you should pull that letter out of your mailbox Nikki." She let the bathroom door swing shut between them and every lie and secret.

GLU Headquarters

Thursday

3:56

No one told Massie Block what to do. But now, she was stuck keeping her mouth shut. She hardly knew what Nikki was tawking about and until she found out from Claire herself then she'd spill. So as she watched Claire moping around the chocolate fountain like someone that just got told she couldn't have the last pair of limited edition Miu Miu pumps she really wanted to get clued in. "Claire?" her voice cracked from not being in use for so long. Kristen and Dylan weren't able to come and Claire was all depressed. Massie felt very much like a vibrant light at a sad funeral.

"Yes?" Her voice was weak, defeated like she was the weak puppy on the streets that got kicked twenty times, Massie concluded this wasn't a fashion dilemma, it was a Cam crisis.

"What's wrong?"

"Just having a grey day." Claire tried to smile to not worry Massie.

"Positive? Cause I got major gossip about you for you."

It seemed like Claire's face lit up for the briefest second but then something much more powerful clouded it, "Really?" Hope was lingering in her voice.

"Yeah, heard it straight from Nikki, we were the only two in the room." Massie hoped Claire would perk up but her face fell even more.

"Nikki? Oh." It seemed like she was trying to hold back tears.

"About Cam…."

"So are they together now or something?"

"Um no!" Massie denied impatiently. Claire was proving harder to break than cheap leather in the middle of summer.

"That's nice." Massie watched Claire crawl back under her shell.

Massie let out a tiny sigh, "Ehmygawd, what kind of beta are you!?! CAM DIDN'T WRITE THE NOTE ABOUT _YOU _HE WROTE IT ABOUT HIS HISTORY CLASS!!" Massie felt like screaming at her, but instead she said, "Why don't we get two fro-yo floats and eat our hearts out." Claire smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Red Mango

Thursday

4:05

"This place is way cooler than Pinkberry. I heard this is the original fro-yo place and Pinkberry totally copied them." Massie explained to Claire.

"It looks way cooler, Pinkberry is so last season." Claire agreed, she hugged her slim cut grey trench coat across her tiny body. "It's f-f-freezing out." She chattered as a cold breeze cut through the girls like a knife.

When they got in warm air flooded every pore and the tingly feeling of getting warmed up filled Massie's body. "Order, Claire." Massie reminded her friend.

"M-may I h-have a original fro-yo float w-w-ith dark chocolate?"

"And may I have the same thing except with raspberries." Massie cut in impatiently, she _hated _to wait.

"Whatever."

Massie closed her eyes and prayed that maybe after frozen yogurt everything will fall into place. That by tomorrow, the Pretty Committee was going to have at least twenty outfits ready-to-go to Alicia's party. That by tomorrow, her name wouldn't be Massie Block and for once she wasn't going to have to stress.


	15. Party Preppin' & Heartbreakin'

Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Saturday

1:12

"Massieeeeeeeee, the party is in three days and we _still _have nuth-ing to wear!" Kristen exclaimed in a defeated sigh as she collapsed onto the couch.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Massie snapped, "We, as the Pretty Committee, have to arrive at UPC turf and steal the glory. We, have to show these wannabes and LBRs who is boss!"

"Are the ex and current crushes gonna be there?" Claire whispered, her white blonde hair seemed even paler in the dim lighting.

"Mhm, that is why we need to be absolutely _perfect_." Massie growled, she picked up a Sak's catalogue and skimmed it. In sheer frustration she threw it onto the ground.

"Massie, calm down, and re-gloss. At least Derrick will be there." Dylan smiled then let out a huge belch. A loud groan escaped Massie's lips. Derringtonwas a whole other story; she had to do something about him too. Did she love him? Did he love her? These questions stuck in her head more than leave in conditioner. She took a tube of Raspberry GG gloss out and gave herself a swipe on the lips. The aroma instantly activated her inner alpha.

"Girls, get out your credit cards. We're hitting the mall!" Massie sang out, she stole a look at herself in the mirror as they all left. Her hair looked glossy and her lips were full and shiny. She grabbed a brown Louis scarf off the side table and wrapped it around her head. Then she took her purple Chloe sunglasses and slipped them on. Blowing her reflection a kiss she joined the girls in the Range Rover.

* * *

Westchester Mall

Sak's Fifth Avenue

Saturday

3:45

Ten stores, four low-fat lattes, and eight tired legs later the PC finally found party worthy outfits. Kristen sported an ah-dorable BCBG olive satin dress with a brown belt wrapped delicately around her tiny abdomen. Cole Haan bronze snakeskin pumps made her feet look equally fierce as her dress. Dylan, Massiethought needed something that would avert attention from her supposed weight issue (she was so _nawt _going to spend the night listening to Dylan, whine about how fat she was). So she made her flaunt a red ruffled Eliza J wrap dress with a pair of Pura Lopez N604 red rose pumps.

Kuh-laire looked fragile yet incredibly full of confidence at the same time in her metallic grey Haute Hippie sequined mini dress. At first Massie wasn't sure if putting her in three inch high Stuart Weitzman silver pumps was a smart choice, but it was Claire's problem now if she fell. Now finally, she finally had come across her dress in Nordstorm's and it took forever but nevertheless she felt like a princess in her Adriana Papelle Charmeuse purple chiffon babydoll dress. It showed how much alpha-tude she still exuded from every pore in her perfect body but not only that her J. Renee gold Masela pumps were going to give Alicia a clear view of who was the best.

"K and D get me my Luna bar stat." Massie suddenly commanded sharply, the room around her was spinning at a concerning rate. Fast movie pictures of her as a LBR flitted pass her eyes like a horror movie flashback scene. For the first time in a long time doubt dripped into her mind. When they returned with the bar she ripped off the foil and took a bite.

"Massie, is there something wrong?" Claire asked quietly picking at her cuticles.

"Smell that girls, it's nothing but the _stink _of—"

"Glamour, power, unbelievable beauty," Alicia finished smugly, "shopping for failure Mass, cause then if I were you I'd check Building 19. There's a major sale on wannabe there." She smiled like the fake she was and Massie knew Alicia wasn't afraid of turning her former friend into a pulp.

"Really," Massie let fake curiosity leak into her voice, "is that where you got your boobs?" She pointed at Alicia's chest then exchanged a round of high fives with her friends. Nikki Logan slunk forward she wore black velour DIY Juicy sweats and her eyes seemed bright in the fluorescent lighting.

"Maysie, we were here to share some good news! Guess who's goin' to the party with Derrick?" Nikki bragged.

"Who?"

"Me." Nikki's tone oozed duh and Olivia and Allie laughed.

The world stopped. Whatever feelings Massie was trying to suppress about her supposed former crush flew back hot and hard. She clenched her fists and snarled, "Lies!"

"Oh don't worry Claire, I'm bringing _Cam_too!" Nikki taunted picking off the weakest links. It was so obvious to Massie that this all planned, have Alicia insult her then Nikki was to finish it off.

"Claire, don't cry," Massie said sweetly, ignoring the tears that were filling her eyes, "They're probably just _lying_ that's what _skanks_do best anyway." She finished coldly.

Claire attempted a watery smile and mouthed "thanks" to her best friend. A quick snap of the fingers brought the rest of the PC out of the store. They rode silently home without sayinga word, unexpectedly Massie shouted directions at Isaac, she took a deep breath in there was no turning back now.

* * *

Derrington's House

Derrington's Room

Saturday

5:36

His room still stunk with sweat and deodorant but the smell seemed less harsh to her nose. It was less messy than the last time she was in here and he had a new bed. His chocolate brown eyes stared at her with intensity but Massie didn't stare back. Why be an alpha in his own house?

"Why are you here?" he croaked as he ruffled his hair.

"I needed to talk to you."

She positioned herself to face him and let her amber eyes pierce his soul. She could feel her face flush red hot as she saw his' was equally red.

"What, Dempsey not good enough for you?" He spat bitterly the flush that was creeping on his face slowly faded away.

"No, because," Massie gulped, "I knew that there was someone out there that was better."

The unannounced staring contest raged on, it seemed like hours since one of them were going to speak.

"Massie, I'm sorry but I'm going out with Nikki." Derrington's eyes seemed to be full of remorse and regret.

"That's nawt possible!" she whispered, "She wants Cam!"

"Cam loves Claire, always has, always will. But me? I-I-I'm not sure who I love but I'm sure as hell it's not her."

"Why? Why not me?" Massie asked, was she really doing this?

"You strive to be perfect, and, and I'm not sure if I can handle that. Massie, it's not you who isn't good enough it's me. I'm sorry." He bowed his head in defeat and tried to not look at her.

"But yet, you still do. You still love me." Massie whispered sadly tears were running out of her eyes now.

"Yeah." He turned away and Massie picked up her bag, her heart heavy with defeat and walked away.

**SORRRRRRYYYYYY! I had to end it on a sad note, but **_**trust **_**me. Things pick up…so all you Massington shippers beware a major Massington chap is coming up veddy, veddy soon. XD And all Clam shippers relax and stop biting the cuticles, theres more fluff for yer fav couple comin' up soon. **

**P.S. I just watched the Twilight movie (it was the shitttt!), so if some parts of the story seemed to be bending over into the Bella&Edward love zone I'm sorry. It also sorta helps that I'm rereading the series over again for the tenth time…. Oh before I forget….R&R!**


	16. I Just Wanna Break You Down So Badly

**I am sooo sorry I sorta forgot to update? A lot of craps been happening right now so I guess my mind is not one hundred percent on this story. So here is that chapter that finally came. Enjoyyy! ;D **

Rivera Estate  
Balcony  
Tuesday  
7:38

Alicia gazed at the crowd below her. They were all dressed to the T and her house smelled sweet with a hazy mixture of cologne and perfume. She even spied Massie and her crew looking perfectly alpha in the crowd. She mingled with the LBRs and talked a bit to the betas. Alicia knew it was show time.

"I don't get it!" Nikki hissed clutching at a sullen Derrington's arm. "She should be not wanting to be here!" Nikki was in a ivory bubble dress and her hair was all curly.

"I _love_ that dress though." Allie admitted sheepishly, her dark hair was piled high in a bun and her Cinderella blue dress shimmered in the light.

Olivia poked at Alicia's shoulder, "Time to show BOCD what we're made of." She whispered. Alicia walked slowly down the staircase in her Martinez Valero gold pumps, her RL Black Label cream colored dressed with a wide black belt cinching it. She must have looked glamorous because instantly the crowd hushed itself into silence, but the PC kept on giggling _loudly_ Alicia saw a few envied glances shot their way. By the time the UPC came down with her the PC was in complete hysterics.

"Hola everyone," Alicia smiled, "I hope you guys have had a buena time so far. I just wanted to say _thanks _from the bottom of my heart," she smiled again and placed a manicured hand over her heart, "so let's get this fiesta started!" An applause erupted from her guests and a genuine smile slapped itself over her face.

Then she heard a throat get cleared, it was easy to hear even among the talking of the partiers. Like magic the whole house became absolutely silent. Even though Alicia's brain told her that she should say something or laugh or do _something_ to stop the PC from outshining her in a heartbeat. But then again, maybe they were going to admit that they needed her back….

"I just wanted to tell you Leesh this party is _ah-mazing_" Massie said calmly yet her voice was ringing with authority, "so as the _true _alphas of this school the Pretty Committee decided that you won."

"What?!" outraged hisses from both sides of the battlefield filled the air. Alicia had no idea what Massie was planning but it was sure to be awesome.

"Thanks." Alicia heard herself say even though she had no clue what she was thanking her for.

"Not quite, I didn't tell you what you won yet." Massie's voice seemed to quiver with an unknown emotion.

"And what's that?" Alicia snapped, she was already over this.

"Tada!" Massie sang and let out a shrill whistle; from all around her tiny boys dressed in all black threw purple paint at the UPC.

"EHMYGAWD!" Alicia knew she lost, the crowd was starting to snicker just like they had at lunch, everything was starting to blur. Massie knew, so Massie took the reins.

"So now, I say, let's par-fricken-tay!" She shouted, loud cheers filled the air and Massie knew she had won.

* * *

Rivera Estate  
Outside Balcony  
Tuesday  
7:45

She saw him sitting alone on a bench staring at the sky. Nikki was no where near him and she knew that was a good sign. "Derrick?" She called out softly.

"Why are you here Block?" He asked sharply, but when he took in her expression his eyes softened a bit.

"Why are you not with Nikki?" Massie countered.

He laughed and looked at her in the eyes, "I broke up with her, I realized there was someone out there I deserved much more." He took her hand.

Massie's breathing turned ragged and loud she felt her heart beating faster. _This was it, it's now or never_. "Derrick…." Her voice faded because suddenly her lips became very busy.

* * *

Rivera Estate  
Family Room/ Dance Hall  
Tuesday  
7:52

Even though there were at least fifty other people in the room with her Claire felt very much alone. She saw him look at her but she looked away. What was the point of fighting the feeling though? She finally succumbed and walked over to him.

"Claire," He croaked and his face seemed to brighten up, "I heard about that note…."

"Yeah, I'm here to give you _one last chance_."

"You've given me way too many chances, but I have to explain that note to you." Cam insisted.

"You don't have to explain anything, I don't care that you were planning on dumping me," Claire took a deep breath, "So I'm dumping you."

"That's why I have to explain that note to you!" Cam shouted, suddenly she knew there was a misunderstanding involved somewhere.

"Maybe you didn't get my message two seconds ago, but we're _done_!" Claire all but shrieked and stormed off to the grand staircase to cry.

But he followed her he held her in his arms and didn't say anything,

"Claire you silly bear, that note wasn't about _you_ it was about my History teacher." He finally whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Her voice cracked, mentally she slapped herself for being so foolish.

"Yeah, I understand if you don't love me anymore, but I'll always love you." He walked away his shoulders sagging albeit and Claire knew. She ran after him and nearly jumped on his back, her whole body was shaking with tears as he hugged her as snugly as he can. They were outside now and Claire could've sworn she saw Massie and Derrington embracing in the moonlight, but before she could confirm this Cam pressed his lips to her's.

**OMGGGG! One more chapter left!!! Anyway, a billion sorries for forgetting to update okay? As always please reviewwwww! XOXOXOXOOX! **


	17. Epilogue

BOCD

Café

Wednesday

12:01 PM

Massie breathed in the crisp smell of victory that swirled in the Café. Everything had finally spiraled back into normality. All of the members of the Pretty Committee were there, except Alicia.

"Mass, lunch is _over_." Snapped Kristen impatiently, "Leesh, obvi didn't get the memo she's back _in_."

"Um, Leesh obvi did." And Alicia stood there shooting silent hate rays towards Kristen. "Heyyyyyy Masssiieeeeeeeeee! You need to talk?" Alicia let go of Josh's arm and watched him talk to Derrington and Cam.

"Yeah, welcome back." Massie forced a smile on her face.

"You awn-estly think I wanna come back after what you did to me?" Alicia flipped her hair and slipped gold Chanel sunglasses over her eyes.

"No, but we're offering." Massie said flatly, she had her amber eyes bore into her former best friend's brown ones. With the silent language they developed Massie explained that if Alicia was back she's nawt gonna be beta and that honestly, she personally didn't want Alicia there herself. But she was out voted.

"Oh, well, I don't accept." Alicia giggled, "Come awn Josh we're leaving."

Angry hate tears flooded Massie's eyes, "Wait, don't!" Alicia slowed down, "Please, think about it." She whispered.

Alicia turned around, tears sparkling in her own eyes, "I have to go bye."

Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

Wednesday

3:30 PM

Alicia lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She picked up her iPhone and dialed Massie's number.

"Hello?"

"Mass, I was thinking, maybe we could try to be friends again, _slowly_." Alicia murmured.

"Really?"

"Swear, we could go out to get a latte or something and reminisce." Alicia smiled.

"Totally, see you in ten minutes." Massie hung up the phone.

Alicia grabbed her Birkin and ran out the door, her mom shouted out, "Where are you going?"

"To hang out with my friends mom." And Alicia smiled and left.

**Tada, it's over. I figured out this could be almost like a second ending becos if you think about it, the story could've ended with the last chap. Well, review (: **


End file.
